I Believe
by OnceUponAMermaid
Summary: Did you ever believe in something so much that it ever happened? Little Corie believed in herself, believe she could bring her Daddy back again, to her, to her Mama, to her family. She could, so she did.


_**Hey guys, this is my first Once Upon a Time story.**_

 _ **I wanna thank my Beta, she's awesome and I love her for having my back since day one, FraiseDandelion**_

 ** _Unfortunately I don't own the charcater of this story, but apparently I own OutlawQueen._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this story. :)_**

 ** _Twitter: RegalWriters_**

Three sharp knocks registered all throughout the Mills household. A house that once lacked any color, now decorated in vibrant greens and pastels here and there, and yet the house remains the same as ever, elegant, regal with a sense of warmth and love that reverberates throughout the walls. Standing up from her place on the neat couch, Regina made her way to the front door, and without a look at the peep hole, she opened the door to her house. There hasn't been any threats in Storybrooke for the last few years, something that the townsfolk are grateful and even Regina to some extent. So when Regina opened the door, she's not surprised to find her sister Zelena there, standing tall, thin and more redhead than ever, a small smile on her face. Definitely not a threat, not anymore. Regina had to smile too just because even after all these years, she still couldn't believe how far their relationship had come and just how _much_ she loved her sister now.

"Hello sis!" Zelena said as she hugged Regina, the brunette always receptive of her sister's displays of affection.

"Hey, come on in." Regina replied, moving to the side, letting her sister into her home.

"Hi Aunt 'Gina!" A small redheaded girl let out from behind Zelena, her red curls framing her sweet round face adorably, and Regina couldn't help the warmth that surrounded her like it always did whenever she caught a glimpse of her niece.

It's been eight years. Eight years in which this small little family learned to forgive, to grieve, to grow, to love, to accept and try move on. At first it hadn't been easy, Regina's dark thoughts and Zelena's actions causing the sisters countless of disputes, fights, but they'd learned to overcome their past, their misdeeds, all of it for this princess standing in front of her, and that princess playing with her dolls on the second floor.[MF1]

"Hi sweetie!" Regina picked up the eight year old, a big smile on her face as she dropped several kisses on Robyn's chubby pink cheeks.

"Where's Corie?" Robyn asked in an excited voice, with those big blue eyes and lovely dimples, like her father.

"She's upstairs," Regina told her while she put her down and fixed her clothes.

The little redhead started running, but her mother stopped her, grabbing her by the bright green hoodie.

"Mommy!" She giggled

"Wait there Robyn, and give Mummy a kiss." Zelena told her baby girl, that happiness glimmering in her eyes whenever her daughter called her _mommy_.

Zelena squatted a little and her daughter hugged and kissed her cheek. She smiled all the while, Regina watching from afar with that deep look. Zelena never knew true love and Robyn had been her last chance, the opportunity to vindicate again. Regina's heart contracted a little at the thought of _her_ opportunity long ago, her soulmate, her second chance.

 _Robin_.

And even after all this time, tears filled her vision at the thought of Corie and Robyn's dad, of being robbed of the opportunity of watching his daughters grow up together, not a shadow of pain nor a feeling of being unwanted filling their young souls.

"Mommy!"

Robyn's shrike brought Regina back to reality.

"All right, all right!" Zelena said acting as if she was giving up from all the kisses she was giving her daughter. "Be good to your auntie."

Robyn rolled her eyes, and Zelena bit her lip wanting to scowl her. But the girl was fast, and she quickly went up the stairs and towards her sister's pink room, both Regina and Zelena almost getting whiplashed by the quick way the girl disappeared.

"When did she start doing that?" Regina chuckled and shook her head, always amused by her little niece.

But Zelena simply looked at her, and arched her eyebrow.

It was a routine for Zelena to bring over Robyn on Saturdays. Weekly, the two kids along Regina would go visit the Sherwood Forest, Zelena staying behind because she never felt welcomed, but she'd accepted it, accepted her past misdeeds, but most importantly, accepted the fact that there would be people that will never forgive her, there would be people different than her sister, people who would rather die than have to face the wicked witch again. She's accepted all of that, accepted her past, her future, and based on that she's been able to live in the present, to love her daughter wholeheartedly. Robyn, who loves her aunt as if she were her second mother. Robyn, who adores spending her days at her aunt's home, joining her weekly for sleepovers.

Today was one of those days. Those days were Robyn, Corie and Regina would travel to the Enchanted Forest. The girls would spend their day with their older brother, and Regina would spend her days along the Merry Men and the teenager boy she loves as her own.

"What?" Regina asked after catching Zelena's pointed look.

"That's not me, but you!" Zelena points at Regina with her finger, her head motioning towards where the young girl had run off to.

"No way," she refuted, "I don't do that!"

"Oh yes you do little sister! All the time!" Zelena told her sister, both enjoying the easiness that came from teasing one another, of finally having this sisterly relationship that had been taken away from them.

"Shut up!" Regina told her sister with annoyance, a mere façade for inside she was truly happy she gets to have this with her _sister_ , after countless of heartbreak and pain.

Thankfully Corie and Robyn won't go through the same thing.

Thankfully the sisters share a strong bond since Corie's birth.

Thankfully the sisters love each other and accept each other's differences; much like Zelena and Regina do _now_.

Thankfully the sisters don't hate each other like Regina and Zelena once did.

It's refreshing, really, for Regina, to see how fate played out on them. To see herself in Corie, Zelena in Robyn, and see the girls love each other fondly, not caring about those around them.

"Anyway, you want to stay a little?" Regina asked changing the subject suddenly.

"I can't," The redhead answered her.

Regina crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow at her sister, questioning her.

"Come on, 'Gina! Don't start!" Zelena protested.

"Who? Me? But what did I do? Are you ok?" She asked with sarcasm, she knew what was going on, the never ending story as of lately.

"Bugger off!" Zelena pushed Regina a little bit to the side as she walked her way across the living room.

"Who is he?" Regina knew her sister so well by now, after eight years of fighting, crying but also good memories, she knew when Zelena was going on a date. Zelena acted with pride in front of her, sometimes you had competitions with your siblings, and that was becoming old habits with Zelena.

"You don't know him," Zelena waved her hand trying to leave it at that.

"Really?" Regina asked her in disbelief. "I think I know everyone in this town, Zelena."

"Whatever Regina, his name is Eugene Fitzherbert. He is the…"

"The thief?" Regina asked her in shock and incredulously.

"Bank manager!" Zelena corrected, blowing out an exasperated breath.

"No Zelena, he's a thief. Everyone knows that! He's Flynn Rider, Rapunzel's ex-husband."

"Well, I didn't know that." The redhead said acting indifferent.

"Come on! Robyn loves that movie!" Regina yelled, rolling her eyes at the redhead.

"Whatever. He's a bank manager in Storybrooke, he's a good guy and Robyn likes him."

Regina felt her blood going cold, cheeks turning white; she felt how her heart stopped beating for a moment.

"Ro—Robyn knows him?" She asked, fearfully, trying to find the words

"Yes Regina, and I know how you feel about that, but you know Robyn loves her Papa. You talk to her about him, the merry men, Henry, Roland. Hell! Even I do it! But sis you know I need to keep going on with my life." Zelena said excusing herself. Regina felt anger.

"Are you stupid Zelena?" She asked a little mad. "I know that! I just can't comprehend how you're introducing another guy to her? Zelena! He's like the fourth guy this past three months! She's gonna get confused! Oh God!"

"That's _my_ business Regina!" She fought her sister. "Robyn knows them as my _friends_ , nothing else!"

"I cannot believe you Zel! You know how much I care about that girl! I don't like this at all. I know it's your life, but she's my niece and-"

"Listen Regina," Zelena interrupted her sister, took a deep breath to calm down before she continued. "I don't wanna fight with you, you guys are our only family, but you need to understand that Robyn is my daughter and I know what's best for her, I'm not gonna hurt her or confuse her, I do nothing wrong in front of her. But you need to understand, I need friends too."

"You mean 'Fuck buddies'."

"You're impossible!" Zelena groaned.

"I'm just being honest. You know I love Robyn like my own, just _don't_ mess with her head Zelena or you are going to regret it."

"Are you threatening me?" Zelena asked, getting angrier by the minute.

"No, I'm just telling you what is going to happen. Be a good mom to her, be an example to her Zelena. It's ok for you to date or have fun! Do whatever the hell you want to do, but if it ends up affecting my niece, you better watch your self, I told you, I love her like one of my own kids."

"I know what I'm doing and it's not your problem. Now fuck off and leave me alone! You should find yourself a man too Regina, getting laid is what you need!"

Regina pushed her out of the house with a wave of her hand.

"Fuck you, Zelena!"

Zelena laughed, mocking her sister.

"Bitch!" Zelena told her.

"Slut!" Regina threw her way, "and go! Be with your thief! How ironic, don't you think?"

Zelena rolled her eyes and started walking away from Regina.

"Told you! She learned that from you!" Then she closed the door.

It was a typical Saturday indeed. Always fighting even though deep down they loved each other.

But, there's no doubt, old habits die hard.

Regina exhaled, then leaned her weight against the door. She just hoped her sister knew what she was doing. Regina took a deep breath to compose herself, reign in her anger, and at that moment she heard giggles coming from the second floor.

Her girls, the youngest Mills, laughing excitedly and a smile full of love adorned her face, immediately forgetting what had just transpired between her and her sister. Regina took a deep breath and went straight to the stairs, she needed to see them, their faces, the happiness, their love and acceptance for one another.

She made her way up the stairs, paddling softly down the hall to the left, following the sound of the giggles. Regina stopped in front of the door that had a poster of Disney princesses, she grimaced a little, she hated that poster and everything about Disney, but her little girl in particular loved it, because life is a bitch, but she'd do everything for her. Regina took a deep breath, left her dispute with her sister behind and opened the door.

For Regina Mills, the woman who once was known as The Evil Queen, dealing with pink had never crossed her mind. This room looked like a big bottle of Pepto-Bismol, and it made her cringe on the inside. Every wall was pink, in the middle of the room there was a full size bed with white sheets decorated with pastel colored flowers, the furniture of the room was white, and in every corner there were all kinds of toys; from Barbie dolls to plush Disney princesses. It made her cringe even more, but at the same time, it filled her with an overwhelming sense of love and happiness.

The girls were on the floor, with dolls all around them, she could hear how they talk in high pitch tones pretending to be the toy, and she smiled, brightly, the way she always did.

She saw Robyn first; her red curly hair falling from her ponytail, Regina fought the urge to groan, knowing her sister had made it quickly. Her niece was wearing jeans, a white shirt with Queen Elsa in the middle and her green hoodie. Like Regina, Zelena hate Disney too. They were the antagonist of their stories, and the girls loved the princesses and all that bullshit. Of course she never knew that her Auntie and everyone else in Storybrooke had met the original Frozen cast, they were too young to understand, they simply knew the story of Regina and Snow White, of the Wizard of Oz, but how they ended up being redeemed in real life, how love, forgiveness, and acceptance played a role in making them what they were right now.

"Auntie Regina, where's Mommy?" Robyn asked once she noticed her aunt standing by the door.

"She had to leave baby, she needed to do stuff," Regina uttered.

"Ah! Yes! She was going out with Eugene!" She looked at her aunt really excited for her mom.

"Who's Eugene, Mama?" The brunette asked Regina, and she smiled at the tiny voice, the voice that melts her heart.

Regina looked at her daughter then, she had long dark brown hair like her. Her eyes where a little more light than hers, like caramel, but she definitely got those dimples from her daddy, like her sister and her big brother. She was nine months younger than her Robyn, still seven years old. Even though Robyn was extroverted her sister was a little more introverted, more shy, but both girls were so unique and humble like their papa Robin Hood.

She had discovered she was pregnant right after his death. Something she thought impossible, for she had made herself barren. Yet there she was, pregnant. Regina had remembered that time in Camelot, the night they had the ball. The happiness next to Robin, the joy inside her heart just knowing her second chance was standing next to her, making her laugh, heart bursting with happiness at being there with him. She remembered him being worried about Zelena's pregnancy, about not loving the child at all, but once Robyn was born he fell in love with her, the need to protected her even from her own Mother, he'd put that baby first, even first than her. At the beginning she felt a little hurt, selfish, because she only wanted his attention to her, to her, Roland and Henry, _nobody_ else, until she too fell in love with the girl. Robin of Locksley had been an amazing father, and it broke her heart that these two little girls in front of her can't meet him, can't ever feel that love. They just let _them_ know how much love Robin had for them, even though he never knew about her own baby, Regina knew he would've love her to death.

But back to the ball, she remembered that night in Camelot, the dances they shared, the utter happiness she felt, only to be afraid as that knight asked for a dance with her. The same knight that almost took him away from her, the knight that David killed as she cried next to Robin, screamed his name knowing she couldn't do anything to save him, knowing she would lose him like she did Daniel. They took him to one of the chambers of the castle, the one she was working that day earlier were they were trying to find information about Merlin.

In that moment nothing was more important to her other than saving Robin, Mary Margaret told her to heal him, but she couldn't do it because that sword was enchanted to destroy her, so her own magic was blocked _. How fitting_ , she had thought.

Then she looked at Emma, begging her, everyone saying that Emma can't use magic, but she didn't care, she was loosing Robin, her second chance, she couldn't lose love again. Emma had understood immediately, so she helped, she helped Robin because that's what saviors do.

And she had kissed Robin, the thought of loosing him running through her bones, made her shiver. Robin sat down on that table, she remembered his beautiful blue eyes looking at her, through her, and she felt the tears welling up her eyes, he told everyone that he would take her to their chambers. Regina couldn't talk, she was shaken, and him knowing her, he preferred taking her away from everyone. The moment they'd entered the room, she'd sobbed on his chest. She'd felt weak, the same feeling when her mother killed Daniel, but worst, it was like literally someone was ripping her heart from her chest, she felt as if she'd die along with him. Robin had soothed her a little, but she'd needed him, they both needed each other. And that night, not only did their bodies intertwined, but their souls and hearts did too.

Pure love.

Soulmates.

After Robin's death, the one that _almost_ put her through misery, she knew she was pregnant, and all started two months later after his death, but still her body was numb, she even didn't feel her soul anymore. Not even with Henry, her son, not even with Roland, that little boy she loved like her own. She was always in automatic; she went to work, then to the house. Through all of it, the Merry Men took Roland to Sherwood Forest, but Little John knew the boy needed education, the kind he could only have in Storybrooke, so even if she was dead on the inside, she'd helped them with Roland taking him under her wing during school time, then in summer time the boy would go to Sherwood Forest, learning more about his roots.

It'd hurt so much having a piece of Robin with her, but she loved that boy, little Robyn too, but she was just feeling lost without him, her Robin.

Surprisingly, the kids had been a great escape for her, and even her sister Zelena was a big supporter for her along with Snow White. She knew people cared about her, she cared about them too, but sometimes, most of the times, it was just _too_ _much_ being without her soulmate, her true love.

..::..

 _After two long months, she started feeling different, she was tired all the time, she was hungry all the time, she thought it was because of her depression, but no. Henry had a baseball game at school and of course she was invited, she was his mom, but she never went. Emma took Henry back to Regina's house and the teenager found her sound asleep between her bed sheets in the middle of the day._

 _And that was not typical of Regina._

 _"Mom?" Henry called her after opening the door of her room._

 _She was so deep in her sleep that he walked and sat on her bed shaking her a little._

 _"Mom!" He tried to wake her up again._

 _Regina opened her eyes, feeling a little groggy. "Henry?" Her voice sounding as deep as always._

 _"Mom, you didn't come to the game." He told her_

 _"Oh my God! Henry your game!" She yelled sitting down while realizing the situation._

 _"Yeah… But are you ok?" He looked worried._

 _She smiled at him weakly. "I'm sorry honey, I'm just tired." She explained_

 _"Mom, you're always tired lately, tired and hungry," He laughed, but through it, Regina could see the worry behind his amusement._

 _"I work a lot, you know that!" She scowled him trying to accommodate herself on her bed._

 _"Riiiight! You remind me of Grandma, when she was pregnant with baby Neal, she was always hungry or wanting to take a nap." He told her laughing again._

 _She looked at him with an unamused face, the knowledge of her infertility always hurting her. "That's impossible young man. I can't have kids of my own, you know that Henry."_

 _"I know that, but I'm just saying!"_

 _"Whatever!" She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Now, come here and tell me all about that game!" She pulled him towards her while he was excited to tell her. "Oh my God, Henry! Go take a shower! You stink!"_

 _"Hey! No! I don't!" He protested._

 _"Yes you do!" She told him, pushing him out of her bed._

 _Henry started walking towards the door and she got up from the bed._

 _"I'm hungry, gonna order some pizza, you want some?" She asked him, while she was doing her bed._

 _Henry stopped, then he turned around looking at her not believing what she'd just said._

 _"Pizza? Mom! Since when do you like to eat pizza, you like lasagna more! You hate pizza!"_

 _"What? No, I don't!" She told him fast. "I just want some pizza, that's all!"_

 _"Mom, are you sure you're not pregnant? Because…" He told her incredulous._

 _"No! I'm not! Now get out and take a shower!" She said rolling her eyes, she could hear him laughing when he left the room._

 _But life was so complicated sometimes, hers especially. She never noticed she missed her period once, Snow told her she was getting weight and that had freaked her out, but she paid her no mind. But then Zelena had told her she looked different, that's when she asked Henry to go with her to Doc, one of Snow White dwarves, but it was him or Dr. Whale and she didn't trust that guy. She felt she was anxious and nervous, hopeful also but soon she squashed down that bout of hope, knowing it could destroy her in the long run. Doc did some regular tests on her and after hours of waiting he confirmed everyone's suspicion._

 _She was pregnant._

 _She was going to have a baby._

 _Regina looked at her son nodding and he smiled at her, one of those Henry smiles she loved so much, the one that gave her strength to continue. He hugged her and her tears came out quickly, she was going to have a baby from Robin, it was like a gift from him, but it was so painful at the same time, so complicated. She drank a potion from stopping her to have children, what the hell happened? How did that curse break?_

 _Gold._

 _He was the one who could help her, give her answers._

 _"How?" She asked Gold, he was cleaning some antiques in his shop._

 _"Well dearie, you want me to explain the obvious reasons of how you got pregnant?" He asked her with sarcasm._

 _Henry groaned behind her._

 _"Grandpa! Stop!" He said_

 _"Don't mock me Gold! Tell me how the hell did I get pregnant? You know I drank that irreversible potion." She said annoyed and utterly angry with him._

 _He exhaled and put the old rag and the old clock to the side._

 _"You and the Thief were true love, soulmates, when you do or act in true and pure love any magic can be reversed. For example, when you gave Henry the true love kiss, you broke the curse. When you and the Thief…" He stopped when he watched her raising her hand to throw a ball of fire to him._

 _"His name was Robin, not Thief, show some respect you imp."_

 _"Mom, please stop, let him finish." Henry said trying to calm her and succeeding._

 _"Like I was saying, if you and Robin have sexual intercourse…"_

 _Henry groaned again "You know what Mom? I'm going to Grandma's, I'll wait for you there. This is awkward for me." He said that before saying goodbye to them._

 _Regina had chuckled a little, but switched her focus back to Gold._

 _"Anyways, as I was trying to say, if you and Robin had sex that could've happened, reversing the spell, after all dearie he was your soulmate like I told you before."_

 _She shook her head in disbelief._

 _"But I'd been with him before several times, we've been together for months and I'd never gotten pregnant before."_

 _"What changed then?" He asked more to himself than to her. "I'm sorry to ask, but you remembered something different one of those times?"_

 _Regina annoyed by him and his nosy question, started thinking, she was almost twelve weeks, and before that the last time they were together was when they came back from Camelot and Emma was the Dark One, but every time they had sex it was different of course, a different feeling, but the same love. Only that time in Camelot, she felt something completely unrealistic from any other time._

 _"Camelot," she told Rumple "I thought I lost him, he almost died and I got scared, I was really vulnerable, and that night I felt a different connection with him, it was like my soul recognized him as my true love, I don't know, it was_ different _."_

 _Gold nodded understanding._

 _"There you have it, that connection was pure and unique Regina, the thought of losing him, and being completely vulnerable in front of him, maybe for the first time in your relationship, that broke your curse, that reversed the potion."_

 _"So I'm pregnant… with his child."_

 _"Yes you are, unless you had an affair?" He inquired_

 _"Of course not!" She told him offended._

 _Gold chuckled_

 _"Well, I hope I helped you dearie."_

 _"Yes you did, I gotta go." She told him between nerves and excitement._

 _..::.._

That little girl in front of her came from True Love. Her little Corie, the purest physical form of _true love_.

"Mama!" She called her taking out Regina from her memories.

"Yes baby?" She asked the girl again squatting down.

"Who is Eugene? Do we know him?" She asked curiously.

"Maybe, he works at the bank, we probably saw him at Granny's"

"Yeah!" Robyn said. "And he's _sooo_ cool Corie, like he always tell me stories about a forest he used to live!"

Regina rolled her eyes, Zelena knew he was a thief and now he's divorced because everyone in the town knows he cheated on Rapunzel.

"Really?" The little girl asked and Robyn nodded. "How cool!" Then she stood up and walked to her mom. "Mama I'm hungry."

Regina laughed at that, she ate like two hours ago, but she understood, she was a mom of three herself, kids were always hungry. She stood up and took her little girls face between her hands.

"What do you want?" She asked the girl

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich!"

Regina smiled at her "Ok sweetheart, you want one too Robyn?"

She shook her head, "No thank you Auntie 'Gina!"

"Oh! And here I was thinking you would also like some brownies I made," she told her niece dramatically.

Robyn's eyes widened a little, "Aw! I want some!"

"I know you do babe!" She winked at her niece while her daughter giggled. "Now, I need you girls to clean this mess up, we need to go and visit Roland and Uncle John."

"Yay!" The girls cheered up. They loved going to the Sherwood Forest and visit their uncles and brother.

Also Regina needed to know how her boy was doing, yes she had him nine months of the year, but she still worried as a mom, even though she took him when Roland was six, for him, she was his Momma, the new one his Papa gave him, the only parent he would know now.

When Regina left the room, Corie closed the door and then opened her closet, Robyn following her curiously. What was her sister doing now?

"What are you doing Corie?" Robyn asked her.

"Wait a second, I'm gonna show you." She told her sister while looking for that piece of paper, after a moment, Corie gasped excitedly. "Here it is!"

"What's that?" Robyn asked trying to look at the paper.

"It's a paper, duh!" She told her sister giggling and Robyn pushed her a little. "I'm kidding! I found this at Mr. Gold's shop!" The seven year old said.

Both girls sat down in Cories' bed and the girl then explained her sister what that paper had.

"That's dangerous Corie, you know Mommy and Aunt 'Gina don't want us close to him," Robyn said worried.

Corie rolled her eyes like her Mama.

"I know that! But the other day Mama couldn't pick me up from school, and you already left with Auntie Zel, so she asked Mrs. Gold if she could bring me to her office, she was on a meeting I think. So, when Mrs., Gold picked up Ben, I left with them, but she stopped first at the Shop and when they were talking I saw this pretty book, it looked like one of Belle's book from Beauty and the Beast!"

Robyn now rolled her eyes, "You remembered when Aunt 'Gina told us about Mrs. Gold story, she is Belle."

"I know that dummy! But it was so beautiful, and it had like glitter on it and everything," She said giggling.

"Ok, ok. So tell me what the page says!" Robyn said suddenly anxious.

"Pea, you know Mama always tell us about Daddy, and Auntie Zelena too, Henry, Roland, Uncle John, Killian, uncle David, everyone!" She told Robyn, while counting with her little fingers.

"I know! But tell me!" Robyn was desperate.

Corie opened the paper. Both girls looked at the perfect handwriting in awe.

"It says; _Magic can be restored if you believe, if you have a pure heart full of love, and innocence. Magic can be reversed if one person has all of this on his or her heart. Everything is possible through true love, anyone can break curses, can destroy evil, and if you believe, you can bring someone back. Your heart has to be pure and innocent, but the magic word is Believe, you need to believe in yourself first so that anything that you wish for can happen._ "

Robyn looked at her sister in shocked, while Corie smile was wide.

"But Corie, what do you want from this?"

"I want to meet daddy, Robyn, don't you wish to meet him too?" She asked her sister in a whisper.

"Of course I do!" She hugged Corie. "But I don't think this can work."

"It says right here you have to believe Robyn, with all your heart."

"I don't know Corie…" she said doubtful.

"Coraline! Robyn! Come here!" Regina yelled from downstairs, not ladylike as she is, but after having a house full of kids sometimes you forget your manners.

The girls quickly picked up everything and Corie hid the paper in the front pocket of her denim jumper, a lavender shirt to and her pink converse, of course she had pink in her. Her sister Robyn had the same shoes as her. She had her long hair loose, she didn't like having ponytails and her mom told her she was about to cut her hair, because it was always tangled.

They ran downstairs, Regina looking at them with a skeptical look.

"Everything ok?" She asked the girls.

"Yes mama, I'm hungry though!" She told her mom

"Ok, let's have this quick lunch and then we have to take the portal to Sherwood."

"We know Auntie 'Gina," Robyn said while she took a bite of the brownie in front of her. "This is so good!"

"I'm happy that you like them!" She told her niece trying to fix the little girl's ponytail.

"This sandwich is really good too Mama," said Corie between bites

"Thank you baby, but don't talk with your mouth full," She scowled, but her daughter shook her head.

"Aunt 'Gina, don't tell Mommy, but you make the _bestest_ brownies in the world!"

Regina had to laugh at that not because of the little girl bad pronunciation, but because if her sister heard her would go ballistic. Always a competition.

"Ok sweetheart, I wont!" She said after calming herself.

When the girls finished, Regina helped them get cleaned and picked off her car keys as they left the mansion.

The drive to City Hall was oddly quiet, Regina glancing more often than not to the rearview mirror with an arched eyebrow. Blaming it on tiredness, Regina parked her car at the City Hall. The portal (door) was inside, the only place the mayor would have it. All Saturdays someone from the forest would go to the city or someone from Storybrooke would go to Sherwood Forest, it was the only realm people could actually visit, and actually wanted to visit, the only portal that connected these two worlds.

"Are you ready girls?"

"Yes Mama! I can't wait to see Roland! I missed him so much!" Corie told her.

"Me too and Uncle John," Robyn said.

"Me three my darlings"she told the girls.

Each girl was standing in each side of Regina holding her hands, they always got a little scared when going through the portal. Regina opened the doors of the City Hall, then after closing it, she went straight to another room, farthest from the entrance, where the portal door was held.

She looked at the time and it was 2:00 in the afternoon, she knew Little John was going to take Roland hunting in the morning, so they wanted to get there for a late lunch/dinner, even though the girls just had snacks.

They went to the portal, and when they put a step into the door and then the forest, they felt the weather changing; it was a little more chill than the Town, too many trees and clean air. Regina checked on the girls and they were ok.

"MOM!" She felt two strong and thin arms around her. He wasn't small anymore, he was turning into a young man, a 14 year old. He was taller than her, still skinny, in the middle of his puberty. Regina hugged him back like he was her little boy still. "I missed you!" He whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too sweetie. Let me see you." She asked him while she tried to move away a little to see his face. Regina's face went red when she saw it. "What the hell happened Roland?" She asked the boy as she took his face in her hands. She moved his face a little to the left and there was a big red scar next to his eyebrow, it was going to leave a mark.

"Nothing happened Regina!" Said someone behind Roland.

"Uncle John!" The little girls screeched at the same time.

"There you are!" Little John said bending a little to pick them both up.

"I missed you!" Robyn told him kissing his cheek.

"Me too" Corie agreed.

"John, what the hell happened to Roland?" Regina asked him after taking her son's hand in hers and walked with him towards Little John.

"Well, hello to you too Regina." He said and she huffed.

"Mom! Please!" Roland said feeling a little embarrassed. "It was nothing, we were hunting and I scratched my face with a branch that was on the way. It's nothing, I promise!"

She could see that he was mortified with the situation, but she didn't care, he was her son and she was allowed to get mad and worried.

"Let me see that again," She told him, grabbed the teenager by the jaw and turned his face to the side. With a wave of her hand, the angry red mark disappeared. "If I hadn't come today Roland, that was going to get worse, you promised me you were going to be careful, and you…" She said pointing at Little John, "you said you would take care of him."

"Mom he is, they are! I'm having an incredible time! I'm experiencing everything dad used to do." He whispered that last part.

Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Roland, I just get really worried about you, about all my kids and you know that." Roland nodded understanding. "Now go say hello to your sisters, they missed you."

"Yes Ma'" the girls wiggled they way down to the floor and ran to their big brother. The only thing you can heard was the squealing from them and Roland's laugh.

"It's ok Regina, you are allowed to reacted like that…" Little John said standing next to her.

"I know I am John, is just, I can't let anything bad happen to them." She said while looking at the three kids in front of her. "They are the only thing I have left of Robin. Nothing more," she explained a little sad.

"We know, they are the only thing we have of him too." He told her.

Then she realized, the Merry Men and her share something in common, the love for those kids, and the undoubted need of doing _anything_ in their power to protect them.

"I know, and I'm sorry John. Just the thought of something bad happening to Roland freaked me out. I know he's having an amazing time here with you guys, but I miss him back in home, I miss having all the kids there, Henry, Roland, Coraline and Robyn."

"We miss having all of you here too, probably when Henry comes back from college you guys could stay here?"

She internally groaned. Regina Mills doesn't like the forest, anything that had to do with camping and animals always managed to irk her, made her cringe.

"Change that face Regina, the kids are looking at you!" He told her with a forced smile.

"What?" She asked, then looked at the kids they were calling her. "Ooh! You know I don't deal with the forest, John."

"Oh, you don't, but your kids do, it's in their veins." And not only was he was talking about Robin's children, but also about Henry, that guy loved the forest like his grandma Snow.

"Whatever," she told him rolling her eyes.

"Mama, mama! Can we go to the river?" Corie asked

"Yes! Auntie 'Gina, can we?" Robyn seconded.

"I didn't bring your swimsuits…" She reminds them, a little sad at herself.

The little girls faces fell.

"Mom, I have plenty of t-shirts they can use, can we go? Please?" Roland begged her with those beautiful eyes and dimples that will always manage to steal her heart, _always_.

"Ok…" Regina agreed. The three siblings screamed in joy. "But, let's change first and there's going to be some rules."

The three of them groaned when she said the word _rules_.

The girls changed into some t-shirts that Roland gave them, and their little underwear. Regina, was walking behind them next to Little John, the rest of the Merry Men were in the tavern the Forest had.

"So, how you doing?" Little John asked

She sighed before she took a deep breath.

"I'm ok, I think…" Regina answered on a shrug.

"You sure?"

"I don't know," this time she sounded honest, overwhelmed. "Lately I've being missing Robin a lot, John."

Little John nodded in understanding.

"Regina, you know you have to keep going on with your life, it has been eight years, why don't you start dating again? Find someone who can love you and your family. " He said.

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I don't need to date, John. I'm fine, can't I just miss him? That's all. Robin will be forever my true love."

"I know, but you should care about _yourself_ more, about feeling peace. Robin has been gone for eight years now Regina, you deserve to be happy again, you deserve a happy ending."

Oh how she wanted to cry right there! But she didn't want him to see her vulnerability. So she gave him a weak smile.

They stopped walking after that. The kids ran to the river as soon as they spotted creek with the small waterfall.

"Careful!" Regina yelled.

"Yes Mama!" Corie yelled in reply.

"Look after your sisters Roland!" She ordered the boy.

"Aw! Mom!" He whined.

"Just help me, please." She told him after kissing his cheek. And just like that, he was a goner.

"Ok…" He trailed off.

John chuckled a little behind her, then sat next to her on top of a boulder.

"You can sit here too." He offered, when she moved.

"It's ok, I'm gonna take some pictures of them first." She said after taking out her cellphone.

You could hear the laughs and giggles from the children, and she wished once again that Robin could see this, that he could enjoy his kids as much as she was doing right now.

The girls giggled as the water reached their knees, and with their brother, they went further into the river, until the water reached their chest. Yet they couldn't concentrate on playing with the water, instead they focused on their brother.

"Roland, can you tell us about Daddy." Robyn asked.

"What do you want to know?" Roland asked in return, always enjoying the time spent with his favorite girls.

"What about the story when you met Mama?" Corie said excited, always a fan of that story.

Roland chuckled and Regina, even from yards away, heard her while she was taking some pictures. Regina smiled to herself, for some reason Corie always loved that story.

"But, you know that story already."

"I _know_ ," she whined, "but is so funny and cute!" She said smiling showing him those same dimples he had.

Roland rolled his eyes. His sisters got him wrapped around their little fingers, he could never say no to them.

"Ok, ok…" He then noticed his mom watching them.

She winked at him leaving to sit next to Little John once again.

Roland loved that story too. It was the first time he felt protected by a mom, even though he didn't knew she was one, he'd only known what he'd heard. Sure, she was the Evil Queen, that's what people said, but that day she became his _hero_ next to his Papa.

He began to tell how they were walking and a flying monkey came out of nowhere trying to take him away. How their daddy tried to run to him, but Regina quickly turned that monkey into his favorite stuffed animal. The one he still keep back a home in Storybrooke, that stuffed animal Corie tried to steal from him a couple of times, but he was so overprotected about it, it was the first gift Regina gave him. The girls giggled when he was telling that Regina didn't like his Papa at first, but through him she started to like Robin, and through him, their mother started laughing again, all the time.

"I wish I knew him," Robyn whispered, that small pout on her face.

"Oh but you did!" Roland told her as he offered her a small smile, dimples full on display.

"I know, but I was so _so_ tiny, I don't remember!" She said with a shrug.

"At least he saw you, and hugged you, and all that." Corie told her sister, frowning, her bottom lip sticking out as she proudly tried to hold back her tears.

Roland looked torn between his little sisters. He wished they could've met their father, knew that Robin would've treated his sisters equally, would've showed them the ways around the forest, shoot an arrow, make your own bow, just like he did him. It hurt him, to know how much his little sisters missed out on, to know how much his father also missed out on. It wasn't fair, it never was, and it will never be. But instead, Roland shook his head and swallowed as he moved himself closer to his sisters, and hugged Coraline.

"We can always talk about dad, Corie, you know that. You can ask whatever you want to me, mom or Uncle John." He said trying to sooth her.

She sighed. "I understand, I do that all the time. But Ro, I believe I'm gonna see him!"

Roland smiled, she was so naïve, it was a little difficult for a seven year old to understand the meaning of death.

But Coraline? She knew their father was no longer with them, she knew he was in a especial place in everyone's heart, she knew that if she looked up to the sky he'd be somewhere between the stars. But she wanted more! She wanted a full-time daddy like every friend she had in school. She wanted a daddy with whom she could go fishing, and camping, and even hunting if her mother allowed her.

"He's with you Corie, right here," Roland let out, pointing to her heart.

"She thinks she can bring him back!" Robyn said from the other side, those piercing blue eye open and with a glint so uniquely hers.

"What? Shut up Robyn! Don't be a tattletale!" Corie yelled, a small vein like her mother's appearing on her forehead with the outburst.

Roland looked at them confused before he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing!" Coraline responded really fast. She gave a side-look to her sister, telling her with it to _be quiet_! It was _their secret!_

"Corie, c'mon! You know you can tell me anything," Roland winked and smiled at her.

She felt tempted to tell him for a second, but then she shook her head, if _Robyn_ didn't believe it, why would Roland?

"It's nothing… Sometimes I wish I could be with daddy, that's all." She finished on a shrug.

Of course he didn't believe his little sister, Roland knew something was going on in that head, but at the same time he knew that Coraline could have the wildest imagination ever, even more so than Henry. So Roland just dropped the subject and gave his little sisters a smirk.

"Ok, so, who wants to play Marco Polo?"

"I do!" The girls shouted, forgetting what had happened mere seconds ago.

After a while of swimming and playing in the water they started to get hungry. Regina called them over and settled a little picnic next to the river with the food Little John had brought.

They were having a great time, and then Little John cleared his throat, calling the attention of the small family. He offered them a small smile, said _We have something for you_ and he pulled out two beautiful arrows from a small bag. They were made out of wood with tiny specks of gold, the tip was made of gold with dark green feathers at the end.

Truly unique, and Regina gasped as soon as she saw them.

"Where did you find this?" She asked snatching them from John's hand, eyes filled up with tears.

"What is it Mama?" Corie asked Regina, she was still wet, but the girl didn't care so she sat herself on her mother's lap, Regina's right arm wrapping around her little girl's waist to hold her in place.

"They were Dad's," Roland said, a small smile playing upon his lips.

"They look so pretty," Robyn said as she moved closer to Regina, her blue eyes had at small glint at the prospect of seeing something her father owned; a piece of him.

"John, answer me." Regina said after looking at him with tearful eyes. She felt as if she could cry right that moment.

"Robin left them here, with the Merry Men, he told us that he wanted to give them to Roland when he finally knew how to hunt, but Roland…"

"I want to give one to Robyn and the other one to Corie," The teenager told her, looking a little sheepish.

"Oh Roland!" Regina whispered before she pulled the boy by her side into a hug. She was in a uncomfortable position with her daughter on her lap, her niece resting on her side and her son on the other side, but this was her family, and she'd rather die than miss out on moments like this. "That's very thoughtful of you sweetheart."

"Thank you mom. I know you gave this arrows to him when you guys met."

Regina simply smiled.

"I mean when you _liked_ him." The boy corrected himself and she blushed a little.

"Yes I did. There are made from an especial tree from the Enchanted Forest, and the feathers came from an exotic bird, the tips are made of pure gold. I thought he lost them after the missing year."

"Mama, they're so pretty," Corie said in awe.

"Yes baby, they are." Regina told her daughter after kissing her wet hair.

She looked at Roland and muttered a _thank you_.

"Now you see Regina," Little John said, "he never lost them, he just hid them for his boy…"

"And girls." Roland finished.

Regina pulled him all the way towards her, she felt so proud of him, of his heart, a big one like his Papa, always putting other people first. Always thinking about others, always thinking about his _family_.

"I love you," Regina muttered tearfully.

"I love you too mom."

After eating and telling the girls more stories about the Merry Men and Robin, it was time to leave, as always Regina had to fight the feeling of taking Roland back with them, but it was summer, and next Saturday they would visit him again with Henry, and Roland couldn't wait to see his big brother and hear his stories from California.

Yet at the same time, Regina couldn't wait to have them all at home.

She kissed Roland goodbye a couple of times until the teenager started to whine and Regina nodded. She threatened Little John about taking care of Roland, which made him laugh and then there was the part of the girls saying goodbye. They cried, like they always did, especially when they hugged Little John, their personal teddy bear, but Regina took them with the promise of a camping trip soon much to her dismay.

It was late at night when they arrived back in Storybrooke, and the girls were still hyper with all the excitement coming from the day. She only hoped they'd fall asleep when they got back home.

But no.

"Mama can we go and visit daddy?" Corie asked, those big puppy eyes looking at Regina.

"Yes Auntie 'Gina! I wanna tell him everything that happened today!"

Regina sighed, she was tired and she knew they were too. It was way too emotional today, she just wanted to take a shower and sleep. And besides, it was nearing 9pm, not a great time to be spent at the cemetery.

"Not tonight girls, maybe tomorrow?" She asked them.

"But I wanna visit him now!" Coraline yelled, the vein on her forehead very noticeable now.

Regina arched one of her perfect eyebrows, and looked at the girl through the rearview mirror.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh oh" Robyn whispered and tried to lower herself further down into her seat.

At that moment, Coraline also knew she was in trouble.

"Mama…" She whined

"Don't Coraline! We're heading home right now. I'm tired and so are you. Tomorrow we can go and visit him, and that's final young lady."

Regina saw again how her daughter huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest with a pout.

She looked so much like her with that attitude, she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, otherwise her daughter and niece won't take her seriously.

Coraline inherited two things from her father, his smile and his humbleness, just like Robyn. Regina was thankful for that, she couldn't with a mini Zelena or a mini her, even though the girls physically resemble their mothers. When Corie threw a tantrum it was because of two things she was either tired, or she wanted something to go her way, and tonight? Tonight those two things had come out to play.

When they got home, Regina bathed both girls and got them ready for bed. Knowing that it was still early and a Saturday, she asked them if they wanted to watch a movie while she would get ready for bed. Robyn agreed immediately, but Corie, who was still a little mad with her Mama, didn't say a word.

"Pick a movie girls, I'll be right back," Regina sighed.

"Can we watch _The Little Mermaid_ , Auntie 'Gina?"

"Of course baby, whatever you girls want." She smiled at the girl.

"Yay!" Robyn shouted out on her way to the living room.

Regina saw that Corie was still a little quiet, so she rolled her eyes and pulled the little girl towards her by grabbing the fabric of her Barbie pajamas and squatting in front of her.

"Mama! _Nooo_ …" The girl protested, trying very hard not to look at her.

"Honey, I know you're still mad, but mommy is really tired and tomorrow we can go and visit him. I promise."

"Ok…" Corie murmured after a second and nodded.

Regina chuckled and dropped several kisses to the little girl's cheek. "Now, go with your sister." Regina playfully swatted her girl's bottom making her giggle. With that, Regina stood up and walked out of the room.

Corie sat next to her sister and waited until she heard the door of her Mama's bathroom close. Her sister hit play on the DVD and quickly skipped every movie trailer, going straight to the menu. As soon as the music started, Corie stood up and walked to the front door.

"What are you doing Corie?" Robyn asked with curiosity but also fear on her eyes.

"Shshh…" Corie said. "I told you Pea, I wanna meet Daddy."

"But Corie, you know he's not here, he's in heaven, Roland told you today!" Robyn whispered from the couch, her eyes glancing at the ceiling, knowing her aunt was getting ready for bed.

"I know, but...," she said while taking out the page from that book she saw in Mr. Gold's shop from the front of her pajama bottoms. "I told you, I believe I can do this Pea, are you with me on this? You wanna come?" She asked her sister grabbing her jacket from the stand next to the door. Corie saw her pink converse there too and put them on.

"Corie, if auntie 'Gina knows you're leaving she's gonna be _so_ mad at you. She's going to ground you forever!" Robyn exaggerated but Corie merely rolled her eyes.

"Pea, I believe I can meet Daddy. And if I can meet him, then so can you!" She said full of hope, a bright smile appearing on her face. "Are you coming?" She asked her sister one last time while opened the front door.

Robyn shook her head. "I don't wanna get in trouble."

Corie felt sad, she wanted to share this moment with her sister, her best friend. So with a frown on her face, she let out a small _Okay_ and turned towards the front door.

"But," Robyn called her, and Corie turned back to look at her sister. "I believe in you, so if you can do this, if you can see Daddy, tell him I love him and I wanna see him too," she said honestly.

Corie ran quickly to her sister, hugged her and just like that, she left.

She knew she could meet her Daddy, and the paper said if she loved him, it could happen. That's what she understood.

She's going to meet her father.

..::..

"Hey sweetheart" Regina said after sitting next to Robyn. She looked around notice that one of the girls was missing. "Where's your sister?" She asked while starting to watch the movie, it was right after Ariel had had a fight with her father. Regina started playing with her niece's hair, twirling it around her finger as she cuddled closer to her.

"She left?" Robyn said in a low voice as she shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you mean she left?" Regina asked worried now as she quickly pulled back from her niece to look her straight in the eyes.

"She just left. She wants to meet Daddy." She told her aunt afraid.

Regina's eyes widened, she stand up as fast as possible. Feeling her heart on her throat.

"What are you saying Robyn? What are you saying she wants to meet Daddy?" Now completely scared, Regina grabbed her phone and called her sister. "Zelena! Where are you? … Ok, I need you to meet me at Snow's loft… Yes, Robyn's ok. It's Coraline." After that she hung up.

"Come on baby, we need to find your sister."

Regina looked calm, but on the inside she was dying. She drove across town, drove past the cemetery to see if her daughter was there. But she wasn't. She continued driving, nerves on edge, until she stopped in front of Snow's and David place. Taking Robyn by the hand, she quickly got out of her car and up the stairs, knocking against the wooden door with as much fervor as her niece.

"Snow…" Regina said out of breath, eyes glassy with emotion.

"Come in…"

"Mommy!" Robyn yelled when she saw her mother. Zelena picked up the girl and settled her on her hip.

"What happened?" Zelena asked.

Regina bit down her bottom lip, she didn't want to cry in front of all these people. But her little girl was missing. "I don't know where is she! I went to the cemetery, but I couldn't see her there. I don't know," Regina said as she pushed her hand towards her head, rubbed at her temple as an attempt to diminish the headache that was starting to build.

"Let me call David, Neal is sleeping upstairs so let's stay in the kitchen."

The door of the loft opened showing a very pregnant Emma next to a very exhausted Killian.

"What happened I came as soon mom called."

"It's Coraline…"

Regina couldn't stop her tears anymore, she just let them go. Sobs wracked her body, her mind always going to dark thoughts. Would she find her? Did she want to be found? Was she hurt? Countless of outcomes played out in Regina's head, and the mayor simply closed her eyes and clutched her chest.

"Oh Regina." Snow said as she hugged her former step mother.

"I thought she was going to be here, she loves being here," Regina said between sobs, her heart breaking once again at the realization that her daughter was missing.

Of course Corie loved being with Snow White and Prince Charming, not only because of their heroine deeds nor her obsession with Disney princesses, but they were her godparents. They were like second parents to the little girl.

But Robyn, who pulled back from her mother and walked over to where Regina was, put her hand on her waist and pulled at her aunt's shirt, getting her attention. "Auntie Gina, I told you! She said she wants to meet Daddy!"

Everyone froze at that and looked at the little girl. Robyn merely stared at every adult before her mother picked her up and sat her on top of the counter.

"What did you said Little Pea?" Zelena asked.

"That she wants to meet Daddy," She said now a little bit exhausted and nervous at all the attention she was getting.

"That's not possible kid, you guys know that," Emma told the girl with an assurance and a small tentative smile.

"I know that…" Robyn said annoyed now as she gave Emma a serious look.

"Ok baby calm down," Zelena said, knowing her daughter's bouts of anger could end up being a pain in the ass.

"So why does the Mini Queen think she can see her Papa?" Killian asked, breaking the silence.

Regina turned her eyes towards him, wanting to say something about the remark he made, he always called Corie "Mini Queen" and for obvious reasons the title had annoyed her. Not little Corie though. Her daughter, with her sweet smiles and cheerful personality, always laughed at the retort and shrugged her shoulders with a smirk.

God, if something were to happen to Corie, she'll never forgive herself.

"I don't know," Regina muttered defeated in response to Hook's question.

"Ok, let's calm down," Snow said. "When I called David he said he was going to drive around the town, he was going to seek help from the dwarves, so they can help him look for her."

"Robyn, did your sister tell you something?" Emma asked the little girl.

Robyn looked down a little ashamed. She knew this was a big deal, her auntie was crying and all around her people seemed worried. But at the same time, she didn't want to get in trouble!

"Little Pea, we are not mad at you, just tell us where your sister is," Zelena told her in a soothing voice.

"I'm sorry auntie 'Gina, it's just Corie wants to meet Daddy so much, like I do! She believes she can, and she believed more when she stole some page from a book in Mr. Gold's shop."

"Wait, what?" Killian was fast to ask.

"Yes," she said looking at him. "A couple of days ago, before school ended, Mrs. Gold picked her up with Ben, they had to stop at the shop for a moment, and while she was waiting, she told me she saw a pretty book with glitter on it, like a book from Beauty and the Beast!" She said.

"One of Belle's book?" Snow asked this time.

"I don't know," she answered shaking her head. "That was all she told me about it. Then she showed me this page that talked about breaking curses, true love, and believing. It was a lot," Robyn finished quickly, feeling so bad that she betrayed her sister, but her family looked really worried.

"Oh shit," Emma said, while Robyn gasped.

"You own me a dollar, Emma!" Robyn told her.

"I'm sorry kid. Listen guys, we need to talk to Gold right now, Coraline is probably in trouble. We don't know anything about this book."

Regina was starting to feel numb with all this situation. Her baby girl just wanted to meet her daddy, doing magic, everyone knew that was impossible, everyone knew the dangers her daughter was exposed to right now.

"I have to go," Regina said softly, feeling as her heart slowly kept breaking.

"I'm going with you," Emma told her, but Regina raised her arm to stop her from moving.

"No, you stay, it's ok, she's my daughter. Zelena, it's better if you take Robyn home, and Killian take Emma home."

"No!" Snow White said. "Zelena go with her, leave Robyn here, I'll take care of her. Neal's still sleeping. Emma call your father and tell him to wait for you guys at Mr. Gold's shop. Are you sure you're ok?" She asked her daughter.

"Yes mom, I'm pregnant not sick or anything worst, you did worst things than me being pregnant with Neal, so yeah I'm gonna help Regina find Corie," She told her mother. Emma loved that little girl, she was always surrounded by boys, but Coraline made her wish for her own little girl, the one that was now on her way.

"Ok then," Snow exhaled, "leave now."

After being kicked out of her loft, everyone walked to Rumple's shop. Once there, Regina opened the door with her magic, she was feeling frustrated and concerned.

She called their name, both of them coming from the back of the shop wearing their bathrobes.

"What the hell?" Rumple asked, annoyed by the presence of the heroes.

"Gold, something's happened!" Emma told him.

"Dearie, you don't say!" Rumple huffed.

"Listen you imp, Regina's daughter is missing." Killian told him aggressive, always fed up with the crocodile.

"Please, calm down, what's going on?" Belle asked, concerned.

"It's my Coraline, Belle. She left home…" After that, the conversation was interrupted by David coming through the door of the store.

"Did you find her?" Regina asked hoping to see her little girl.

"No, we looked everywhere Regina, the dwarves are still looking for her." He said uneasy.

She felt how her eyes got teary once again, feeling her hope dwindling down.

"We're gonna find her Regina," Zelena told her sister after grasping her hand for support.

Regina nodded through a shaky breath. She wanted to talk but she couldn't, so her sister told everyone what had happened.

And Belle gasped, she knew what they were talking about.

"I know that book," She said starting to run to her mini bookshelf in the shop.

Belle took one book from there it was brown and had a little crystals on it, now they understood the glitter that Robyn was talking about. Everyone was surrounding her, looking over her shoulder. She looked through the pages hoping that every one of them was there, but no, page number _23_ wasn't there.

The Innocence spell.

"She took it," Belle said turned around and looked at Regina.

"She took what?" Regina asked exasperated.

"The Innocence spell," Belle whispered.

..::..

Coraline was a very brave and intelligent little girl. She once heard her big brother Henry telling her Mama that she took bravery after her Daddy and intelligence after her. But her Mama corrected her big brother and told him that Robin was a real brilliant man.

Corie knew her life wasn't like any other normal kids life, she knew they were all especial. She knew about Henry's storybook and that her Mama was in there as The Evil Queen, that her Daddy was Robin Hood and even though it sounded crazy she understood like her sister Robyn. But the difference was that right now, in reality, her Mama, the infamous Evil Queen, is the best person she ever knew, she was Snow White's best friend and they were all a family.

Nothing like the movies, nothing like the storybooks. Regina was her Mama, nothing more. Her Daddy, she just knew about him through people, through books, through movies, she didn't know him as her father.

And that hurt, she just wanted a hug from him, to feel protected and loved like Roland did, like Henry did, like even her sister Robyn did.

But Corie? She never felt that, and she wanted it so bad, so so bad that she was _sure_ she was going to get it.

Coraline believe in herself, with the love she felt for her daddy, she believed she _will_ meet him, like everyone else did.

Now she was standing in front of her Daddy's grave, _Robin Hood_ it said and Coraline felt that glimmer of hope beginning in her once again. Thankfully no one has found her yet, sure, she'd caught a glimpse of her mother's car far away, but she'd hidden, to the darkest part of the cemetery, and her mother had driven off. Now she's here, alone, her father's stone in front of her.

"Hi Daddy, it's Corie," she paused sighing. " _Coraline_ , like Mama said. You know she likes it because it's almost like grandma's.

She explained once again, because she always told her Daddy the same thing.

"I wanted to visit you, but mama said no. So I came," she confessed, shrugging her little shoulders.

She needed to do this, in her heart, deep inside, she felt a pull to do this. She believed in herself like her godmother had taught her. Like her big brother Henry had taught her.

"Daddy, why couldn't I've met you? Why?" She asked shyly. "Everyone else did, even Robyn!" She said half frustrated, half exasperated. "Listen, I know Mama is going to be so, _so_ mad at me after this, after leaving the house and being disobedient, but Daddy, I don't care, you know why? Because I believe with all my heart that I'm going to see you."

Then she took out the paper from her pajama pants again, now all wrinkled. She opened it and her eyes left the page for a couple of seconds, reading once again the name engraved on the tomb.

Coraline believed she could… so she _did_.

..::..

After hearing what Belle had said, Regina tried to process her friend's story on her mind.

Her daughter had hope she'd see her daddy, she believed she could do it. It was a really dark magic, it was breaking a _curse_. Trying to bring someone's back to life. A magic that could hurt her daughter, _forever_.

"We need to find her," Regina said, her voice cracking at the realization.

"I know Regina, but I haven't received yet, any calls from the guys!" David said trying to sound calm.

"I don't give a damn about those dwarves, I need to find my daughter. They can go dig another hole!"

"Regina, please!" Zelena begged her to calm.

"No!" She yelled. Then she turned and looked at Belle, the fairytale princess looked at her a little uncomfortable. "You said it's the Innocence spell, how the hell she can break a spell through that? And how the hell can she bring Robin back?" She sounded calmed, but you could hear that deep Evil Queen voice, the one that she knew everybody was afraid off.

"Listen Regina," Rumple got her attention, "the only way you can break this curse is if you are pure, innocent and truly believe in yourself. I think there's nothing more pure and innocent than a child, and Coraline is one. We all are witnesses of how pure and lovable that little girl can be." He said leaving everyone speechless, he used a tone that let everyone know he cared about the girl, but that wasn't the point right now.

"So she can break that curse." Emma reasoned

"Of curse she can, love, you heard the imp. She's innocent, and pure."

"Don't forget, she came from true love." Emma said looking at Regina. "Like me"

"So she can have magic too?" Zelena asked

"Not necessary, but she can be the perfect key to break it," Rumple explained.

"This is impossible," Regina mumbled while she shook her head in disbelief.

"Regina," Belle called her. "that's what could happen. Corie believes in herself, like the spell says, something you don't do, something we all don't do anymore. We question ourselves before acting, and when you love, when you _really_ love, you believe that anything is possible, and more when your heart is pure and innocent."

Regina was crying now, she didn't care. She needed to see her baby girl, be with her. She needed to se if she was ok, why all of the sudden did she want to meet Robin? Why would she never talk to her about that?

 _Because you wouldn't believe, Regina._

Her sob silenced everyone in the room, Zelena stood next to her pulling her sister towards her. She hugged Regina, and her sister cried harder. She didn't believe like her daughter did, she didn't believe she could have another opportunity with her soulmate, another chance with him. Coraline was her gift from him, when she didn't believe she could give birth, she _did_. Corie came from true love, because her daughter was the one destined to break that curse of not having him in their life. She came to be Robin and Regina's happy ending and ultimately, Corie came to bring this town a sudden sense of hope and belief.

Then she knew where the girl was. Of course.

"I know where she is." Regina said after a little while separating herself from her sister.

She dried her eyes with her hands and fingers not caring about anything else.

"Where?" David asked 

"The cemetery" was all she could say.

"But I thought you looked there already?" Emma asked from the side.

"I did, but I was so stressed and intent on getting here, I could've easily overlooked!"

And with that, Regina fled the shop.

..::..

Coraline read once again the letters on that page, but nothing happened, and the disappointment filled her soul. She wanted to cry, her heart breaking, but yet nothing stopped her from believing.

"Daddy come to me, please!" She cried "Roland misses you, Henry told me he missed you too. Uncle John said he was bored all the time, even Killian said that to Mama once or maybe twice. Robyn wants to meet you too, and Mama, she still cries because you're not with her anymore. Oh! But she doesn't know, I know."

Her tears were starting to run down her cheeks.

"I just want a Daddy, I _believe_ you _can_ be here with me."

Coraline threw herself on the grass, buried her face in her hand and cried out for him. Her tears wetting the earth below her.

" _I believe,_ " she said one last time, more like a whisper.

..::..

Regina felt it, going through her, it was like the first time, the magic was strong, the purple light surrounding the town. Mary Margaret felt it in her loft, even Roland and everyone else felt in Sherwood Forest.

Emma looked at Regina nodding, it felt like a curse breaking, sounding like a thunder.

They tried to run fast, but Emma couldn't, her eight month pregnant belly didn't allow her to so she yelled a Regina to hurry up. Killian stayed behind with his wife, David and Zelena went as fast as Regina went.

"Corie! Coraline!" Regina screamed.

"Regina that's her," Zelena pointed out.

For a minute Regina couldn't see anything, the wind was too strong, her eyes squinting against it until there was a pause in the air, a chill ran down her spine, a sob wracked through her body at the sudden stillness in the air.

Then she stopped.

Her breathing stopped.

Her mind stopped.

Her heart stopped.

The grave was broken, in pieces, stones parts everywhere and there was her daughter, small body against the earth right beside her father's broken gravestone.

"Corie!" She yelled on a panic as she ran towards her daughter and kneeled next to her, pulled her towards her, sobs wracking through Regina's body.

But Corie merely turned in her mother's hold and gave her a small grin. She was covered in grime and dirt, and yet she looked so beautiful.

"Mama," Corie muttered as she took her mother's face between her little hands, that beautiful smile plastered on her face, the same smile as her Daddy, dimples and all included. Her light brown eyes were shining, and her long hair, the same as her, was tangled, excited glint on her eyes as she finished. "I did it."

Regina, with teary eyes and shaky hands, caressed her daughters cheek and with a shake of her head she asked, "What… what did you do, sweetheart?"

Then she heard everyone behind her gasp. And she broke her gaze with her daughter and looked straight ahead.

Her breath caught on her throat. Her heart stopped beating for the umpteenth time. A lone tear fell from her left eye as she just stared at _him_. He had the same clothes he had on the last time she was with him, with his green hoodie, dark jeans, same haircut and that beard shadow she used to love so much. For a moment they just stared at each other, trying to grasp their new reality now, but Regina shook her head and Robin merely smiled in relief and adoration, his eyes shining too with that glint full of love.

"Mama, look, daddy is here," The little girl muttered from her arms in confirmation, but Regina just stayed there, shocked, couldn't react as an overwhelming sense of lover and relief flooded her soul.

She saw him walk closer to them, and when he was just in a short distance, she heard his voice, after a long time, Regina finally heard Robin's voice and she smiled brightly amidst the tears.

"I told you m'lady, you _are_ my future."

The end.


End file.
